Halo Trading Cards
Halo Trading Cards will be a must-have for gamers. Awesome Character Cards and Bios of all the major Halo heroes and villains. Stunning artwork showcasing the intricacies of the Halo universe, starting at Halo 3's very first sneak peek. Groundbreaking visuals from the games that will have your pulse pounding with anticipation for the next Halo installment. New Visions subset showcasing brand new art commissioned from Topps -- not seen anywhere else. Multiple levels of collectible inserts including Foil Cards and Embossed Foil Cards. Cards HUMAN CARDS Card 1 - Master Chief Master Chief Petty Officer "John" SPARTAN-117 has been trained since childhood to be an expert with any weapon, the master of any vehicle he has been quite literally transformed into a living weapon (while encased in MJOLNIR powered assault armor or not.) He has fought in over 200 ground engagments against the Covenant forces and has been awarded every major service medal (except the prisoner of war medallian). When paired with the A.I. Cortana he has proven to be unstoppable. Card 2 - Cortana Cortana's self-determined persona is female, with a dry sense of humor and even elements of a hot temper. She is the most avanced "smart" A.I. in the UNSC's arsenal-a master of system infltration, intelligence gathering, and counter-intelligence operations. She is probally the best source intelligence on the Covenant in human hands. She is aware that her own capabilities are far beyond the average A.I. and says so often. Card 3 - Captain Keyes Captain Jacob Keyes had a Naval career spanning more than twenty-five years at the time of his death. He was chosen to command the Pillar of Autumn during a mission that would hopefully force the Covenant to the bargaining table. Unfortunately, the Covenant attack on Reach derailed - the Autumn was one of very few ships to survive the battle. They subsequently crash landed on the ancient construct now known as Halo. He led the UNSC forces on the ring, but fell to Flood - looking for a weapon that would turn the tide of the war. Card 4 - UNSC Marine Corps The Marines are the United Nations Space Command's primary expeditionary ground forces. Each and every one of them is trained in weaponry and vehicles. Using the ubiquitious Pelican dropships they are capable of deploying troops andmaterial as a moment's notice. Theese are the rough men (and women) who stand ready to do violence on humanity's behalf-born under the shadow of a genocidal war now in it's tewenty-seventh year. FORERUNNER CARDS Card 6 - 343 Guilty Spark The Monitor of Installation 04 (or what humanity knows as the first Halo artifact) is an artificial intelligence, a being of inscrutable purpose and one of the only surviving links to the long-vanished Forerunner civilization. Guilty Spark's dedication to the safety and operation of the Halo weapon makes him a dangerously unpredictable entity - a friend one moment and a deadly foe the next. 343 Guilty Spark was recovered from the wreckage of the destroyed Halo by Covenant forces, who regard him as an Oracle of their religion. They were wrong. COVENANT CARDS Card 8 - Jackals Card 10 - Drones Theese insect-like drones give the Covenant their own organic air force. Swooping in and out of combat quickly, groups of drones rain firepower down upon their enemies with lethal proficiency. Drones can be hard to hit in the air, meaning that a marine without some cover and some patience migh be in for a rough time. On the upside, Drones will frequently tire and need to land, exposing them to easier assault. Card 11 - Hunters Card 12 - Brutes FLOOD CARDS Card 15 - Flood Infection Form Card 18 - Proto-Gravemind VEHICLE CARDS Card 20 - D77H-TCI Pelican Card 21 - M808B MBT Scorpion Card 24 - Banshee GAME CARDS Card 37 - Crouching Jackal Card 40 - Armed and Dangerous Card 51 - Charging the Scarab External links *http://www.toywiz.com/halocards.html Category:Products